


Blue eyes & coffee

by Lkath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkath/pseuds/Lkath
Summary: Estaba lloviendo la primera vez que Keith entró a Altea's coffe.Estaba lloviendo la primera vez que Keith vio esos ojos azules.•Dedicado a LoverBoy en Voltron Amino





	Blue eyes & coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito para LoverBoy en Voltron Amino, parte del premio de un sorteo que ganó <3

Estaba lloviendo la primera vez que Keith entró a Altea's coffe.

Estaba lloviendo la primera vez que Keith vio esos ojos azules.

Ir a aquella cafetería se había vuelto un pasatiempo para él desde entonces, encontraba sumamente tranquilizante el ambiente de aquella tienda; siempre se sentaba en la mesa de la esquina junto a la ventana, el suave aroma del café y té recién preparados llegaban a él y automáticamente un sentimiento de calidez se adueñaba de él. Altea nunca estaba en silencio, siempre había un suave murmullo dentro de la tienda que estaba muy lejos de ser molesto.

Pero lo que más le gustaba a Keith era Lance McClain, uno de los meseros que trabajaban ahí, y Keith estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había vuelto a la tienda por segunda vez solo para poder ver los ojos azules del cubano. El chico tenía un encanto especial en él, aquella sonrisa que ofrecía a los clientes que le tocaba atender y la manera en que sus ojos resplandecían cada vez que le agradecían o le decían algo positivo.

Lance también se había convertido en el mesero regular del azabache; este último nunca pasaría más de cinco minutos sentado en su mesa antes de que el latino apareciera para entregarle el menú y entablar una breve conversación entre ellos dos, conversaciones en las cuales el "horrible" peinado de Keith tendía a ser un tema recurrente.

El azabache ya había probado gran parte de los distintos cafés que Altea tenia para ofrecer, intolerante a la lactosa o no, Keith bebería el café sin dudarlo dos veces si Lance le decía que valía la pena. Y si, lo hacía.

Keith se golpeaba a si mismo mentalmente por no haber pedido aun el número de Lance.

No fue hasta una tarde de noviembre que consiguió el número del otro chico.

El sol ya se había ocultado hace un rato, desde su asiento junto a la ventana veía a la gente caminar bajo la luz de las farolas de la calle mientras esta quedaba más y más vacía cada vez, la cafetería no era muy diferente; solo quedaban él y un par de personas más.

Dirigió su mirada a su taza de café, llena hasta la mitad, la sujetó entre sus manos y la llevó a su boca tranquilamente y sin prisa alguna, cerrando los ojos mientras bebía. Cuando los abrió no pudo evitar saltar sobre sí mismo y casi escupir el líquido de su boca al ver como el chico cubano estaba parado a un lado de su mesa, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Keith, como el gran desastre gay que era, empezó a toser bruscamente; bajando la cabeza con vergüenza y rojo como un tomate.

— ¡Ay, perdón! — musitó Lance.

—...No pasa nada—Le cortó el azabache, aún con la mirada baja y respirando pesadamente.

—Eh, ¿Te importa si...?— Dijo el moreno mientras sonreía levemente y señalaba la silla frente al contrario. Keith negó con la cabeza, ¿Cómo decirle que no a Lance? El chico se sentó frente a Keith, aun sonriendo y así una de sus conversaciones habituales comenzó. 

Hablaron sobre como lo pasaba Lance en el trabajo, si algo interesante había pasado antes de que el azabache llegara o incluso de la familia del cubano. Surgió el tema del cabello de Keith, también sobre como el hermano de este último se había comprometido recientemente y si el azabache tenía algo interesante que contar.

Cuando finalmente no quedaba nadie más en el local excepto ellos dos y el mayor le pidió la cuenta para pagar habían unos números escritos rápida y descuidadamente en su recibo; un número de teléfono.

Keith sonrió a Lance y este le correspondió la sonrisa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.


End file.
